


Even If It Kills Me (Podfic)

by cymbalism, dresden



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymbalism/pseuds/cymbalism, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dresden/pseuds/dresden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original: Dean has cuts that won’t heal and bruises that won’t fade, and he’s getting worse. But Heaven's at war and there are people dying in Iowa and Dean’s not fucking dying anytime soon, thank you very much. Except the part where it really seems like he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even If It Kills Me (Podfic)

[Even If It Kills Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/442687)  
 **Author** : cymbalism  
 **Reader** : Jeremiel 

**File**  
[mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192013123012.zip)

**Length**  
00:57:05


End file.
